Star Crossed Lovers Final Fantasy XIII & Versus
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Yes, Prince Noctis and Lightning! The stories are about them. Time can't pull them apart. 10th chapter up! NOTE: Please comment! A ass-kicking solider and a ass-kicking Prince. Oh my my! Love has its enemies! Insert annoying/matchmaking friends here!
1. Love has many ways to find them

**------------Final Fantasy: XIII and XIII Versus.-----------**

**Okay, I know the game doesn't come out till next year and all. But I wanted to make a FanFic about this couple, whether or not everyone likes it or not. Plus, I really love this couple. I took some information about Lightning's and The Prince, aka Noctis's personalities. Okay, the setting is in Noctis's castle/palace. You guys can bug me about this later okay?! Jeez....okay here it is.**

Dreams 

**_I have always loved you._**

**_I think I see you in my dreams._**

**_Are you in there with me?_**

**_I want to feel your warmth, your crease, your touch._**

**_I love you so much, _**

**_neither time nor space_**

**_can tear it apart._**

---------------------------------------------- **Noctis's Castle **----------------------------------------------

The castle was cold and dark, but somehow a man began searching for something. His dark, blue eyes scanned his room. There was barely nothing but his bed, and a table. He departed and walked out to his throne room. There, his throne sat empty for his master. Noctis sighed and walked toward his majestic seat and sat down. The room felt dark, cold, and empty,like always.

He shook his head and rested his chin on his hands. He couldn't find what his was looking for....it was lost from him forever. Gone. But still, he felt a presence in his mind that it wasn't lost to him after all. That it was waiting for him. Like it did long ago.

He carefully heard the wind against the walls of the castle. He wondered,_'Is it here?_' He looked around the same scenery he saw for many years. Silence crept through the room.

----------- **Lightning's room ---------**

She was almost sound asleep in her bed. The hardships of her daily work were over, at least for now. She moved around, feeling the hot sheets under her. Her light, red hair was poking out of her blanket. The air was warm and sticky. She forgot to turn on the A.C. She didn't mind though, she was use to it.

Her head was on her pillow, it was wet, and sticky. Sweat gripped her as she turned to find a cool spot on her bed. A soft sigh came out her of her when she found it. Then**....Knock! Knock! **The door was closed, she didn't want to answer it, she knew it was an assignment and she was the leader to it.

Her superiors liked to see this "Lightning" in action. Her personality was as tough as nails, she was furiously independent, and withdrew from everyone. She refused to partner up with anyone, but her superiors were against it. Why did they do it? It was so she didn't die....alone.

It was a good idea to them to think that she need a "partner". Still, they thought she was too hard to handle, and she'd never cooperate with them, but to their surprise, she actually worked well with her group and they handled their missions successfully. A familiar voice rang in the depths of night.

"Lightning? I know you're there. Wake up." The person knocked on the door, persistent and determined. The red-hair woman sighed and and turned on her side. She knew that voice anywhere. It was her long time friend, Snow Villers. She didn't say a word to him as he opened the door and walked inside. His great build and blond hair was intimating at first, but he was a tough and humorous guy at heart.

"Whoa! Why did you turn off the A.C. Light?" Light was her nickname for him, though he never said this in front of everyone. She ignored her friend and pulled the blankets flutter to her body. He looked at her and rolled his gray eyes and walked toward the A.C., turning it on. "We have an assignment you know." He began, by now the blanket was now on the floor. Lightning turned to face Snow. "I just wanted to tell you that, but of course..." He sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the white wall in front of him.

"You must have already knew that, right?" A voice came from the woman, strict and weary,"Yes, it's about Pulse right?" She sighed and walked up to her friend. The white nightgown moved effortlessly on her. He was use to her wearing something intimate like that. After all, they were almost like family well, almost. Gray eyes met with light blue. "I'd better get ready then. Go and round up the troops."

Snow nodded in quick silence and stared at his leader, she was beautiful: light, red hair on her shoulders, cold, distant, light blue eyes, and an almost permanent frown on her face. She scowled," Well? Go! We don't have much time left." He nodded at his friend and walked out of her room, closing the door. As he walked to the troops headquarters, he shook his head.

Why was he thinking about his friend and Leader like that? _'I think the fighting as caught up to me.'_ He chuckled at himself and began rounding up the troops.

As she see him leave, she dropped her guard. _'Well, another assignment. Pulse is getting worse by the minute.'_ She lazily undressed and grabbed the outfit from her chair and began putting it on. Her weapons were in place, her gun-blade was beside her in its holster. When she double-checked everything, she walked out of her door.....something was wrong.....this wasn't the Head Quarters anymore.

----------------**Noctis's Castle**------------

A darkened hall sent her guard straight up. She felt her gun-blade on her side and took it out. The cold, hard steel comforted her. She walked carefully.....slowly......cautiously. It was a cold hallway, an old hallway devoid of tapestries and life.

Lightning analyzed her situation; She was suddenly in this castle, she had no idea where she was going, and somehow....she was teleported here. But how? The Head Quarters never did this to her before, and she knew Snow never had this power. This.....was something powerful.

She walked, looking this way and that, expecting the impossible. She was an Elite, the best in her class, she was use unknown places like this. Hallways, rooms of countless items, but strangely all the rooms and hallways were all the same color: Gray. Lightning thought to herself,_'Well, I wonder who lives in this grand castle. It's so empty.....'_ That thought only sharpened her senses.

She arrived at a huge, grand door. A door fit for a king. She planned to explore the castle some more, but this door. It felt like someone was waiting for her..... She took a deep breath and opened it.

Noctis immediately felt its presence. His dark blue eyes watched as the door slowly opened, to reveal a red-haired woman. His heart jerked, the woman looked at the Prince for a quick check. She pointed her weapon at him,"Who are you?" she asked. Her fierce, light blue eyes scanned him thoroughly.

Noctis looked at the woman, shoulder-length red hair, an outfit perfect for fighting, her intimidating weapon in her hands, her strong eyes. The Prince got up and coldly spoke,"I'm Prince Noctis. Who are you?" The woman blinked, but didn't lower her weapon. "I'm Lightning. That's all you need to know."

With a sudden speed, she jumped, and did a amazing back-flip, changing her weapon to a gun, she pointed it at the Prince, who simply looked at her with his dark blue eyes. She shot 3 bullets at him directly.

As they reached him, they froze. Lightning couldn't help but blink at him in surprise. What is that? Then Noctis vanished, suddenly teleporting in front of Lightning. She blinked and quickly switched to her sword and slashed him. He dodged it with ease. They were still in the air when they looked at on another. Dark blue clashed with light blue.

Both strangely calm Noctis and Lightning landed on the ground. The vibe between them was strange, hatred was felt, shock, and then excitement. Lightning was he one who spoke first,"You have nice moves, Noctis." The way she said his name gave the Prince a strange feeling. "You too......Lightning." The woman slightly moved her head and then smirked.

Both calm and collected, they clashed again, swords, guns, bullets, and other nameless weapons. They were evenly matched, Lightning and Noctis. After their 5th clash, they were on opposite sides of the throne room breathing evenly.

They were both thinking the same thing,'_Die already!'_ This fight was important and essential to both of them. It tested their skills, weaknesses, and strength . Though, it seemed neither one was giving up easily. Lightning's voice rang in the night,"Giving up yet, Noctis?" Noctis just looked at her with an emotionless face, his answer was a sword behind Lightning, who moved herself from the area and flipped and landed on the walls of the castle.

Her red hair was behind her, her clothing was seamlessly floating. Her eyes shown with determination and intelligence. Noctis stared at this beauty. "I'm not going to give up if that's what your thinking." He quickly dispatched weapons at the woman who jumped out of the way and pointed her gun at the Prince, shooting rapidly, straight at him. He teleported away from the guns and was now below her. She smirked. Noctis replied by a slight smirk also.

They landed on the ground again, lightly and gently. Even though they repeated the same routine over and over, it never tired. Surprisingly, it made the 2 stronger. The blue haired Prince looked up at the red haired Lightning. She looked at the calm and collected Prince.

Their eyes met. A special connection was locked into both of them.

Being with you

**Being with you**

**puts my heart at ease.**

**Being with you is what makes me happiest.**

**Do you feel the same?**

**Or has our love**

**just begun?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay! That was awesome wasn't it? I loved i!! Hehehe! The poems can be Noctis's or Lightning's Point of View, or P.O.V for short. So how was it? I love the couple! It was a great story! And it took me about a day and a half to finish it! Is that bad thing?  
**

**Okay, comment if you liked it, or you can be my worst enemy and criticize it! I really don't mind...I think. Anyways, see you later my fellow FanFic readers!  
**


	2. Fights and Friends

**------------Final Fantasy: XIII and XIII Versus.-----------**

**Okay! Here's the 2nd chapter! Yay! *spins around happily* Yes! Alright, now let's get this party started baby! I know the story was short and fast-paced, that was my first chapter people. Sorry, and thanks to the people to reviewed! Thanks guys, their user-names will be listed on the bottom. Thank you for reviewing , yes. Noctis's friends are in here too. I gave them temporally names. NOTE: They will be changed when their official names come out.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF XIII and Versus, I don't have any money.....*sobs* Damn it all!**

* * *

Hearts Collide

_When my heart collides with yours,_

_I feel a strange feeling_

_like we were met to be together._

_I love that feeling._

_Especially when I'm near you._

_

* * *

_

-------**Noctis's Castle------**

Soon, dawn arrived. It was a slow process, but it was shining through the heavily arched curtains. It was so early in the morning. They knew that they have been fighting for so long that they almost didn't realize it. Noctis was the one who noticed it first. Just when Lightning was about to hit him with her sword, he paused.

Lightning stopped, usually she would take full advantage of this, but strangely she didn't. She stopped and saw bits of stray light coming from the blue curtains. "It's morning." Noctis calmly said. He looked at Lightning and asked,"Do you want to go back?" Lightning was confused for the first time in her life. "What do you mean, go back?" She coldly asked. "You sent me here? How?" She had many questions but no answers.

Her guard faltered for a second. A second that she would regret. Noctis calmly looked at her,"You were transported here," He paused,"And....I have the power to transport." She glared at him with her light blue eyes, she lowered her weapon. He continued, ignoring her intense glare.

"I didn't do it. The Crystals did." Noctis looked at Lightning, her expression was unreadable. She clenched her fist,"So you know about them? The Crystals?" She waited his answer, though her mind was filled with paniced predictions,' _How in the world does he know about this? Does he have parts of the Crystals themselves?'_

She spoke, her voice filled with pure coldness, the voice that sent her subordinates a chill down their spines,"So, you do know about them do you? If you do, then I have to kill you." She did flash-steps, steps so quick, Noctis only saw flashes.

_'Damn.' _Noctis quickly watched the pattern, but it was too unpredictable. Then.....he felt his legs slide underneath him. In that split second, he saw Lightning crouched on the floor, and spin-kick him from underneath. It all happened so fast, all he had to do was stare at her gun aimed at his face. The floor felt hard and cold as he landed.

Her cold, distant, light blue eyes showed no mercy. Noctis was surprised, he never knew a woman with this much skill. It amazed him. His voice came to him,"Don't think you just won yet." His eyes flickered red, he materialized a sword and slashed at her. At the last minute, she changed her weapon to her sword and blocked it.

"You know when to make it hard for me, then?" Swords were being heard, _Ping! Clash! _over and over. Not speaking, they both jumped, flying through the air, a battle of strength ensued. Lightning grunted when she went to block Noctis's attack, it sent her flying to the castle walls.

With her weight on her feet, she landed safety on the gray walls. The force of her body to stop her from crashing created a tidal wave of air. Noctis looked at her with amusement. Lightning was not amused, she was furious.

Her light-red hair was on her shoulders, eyes were flickering from angry and then calm. Her lips were turned into a frown. Then, changing her weapon with a single flick, she charged at Noctis, her arms shot up ahead of her, her gun shooting at the prince who was still in the air, with his sword in his hand.

Noctis went straight for her, his red eyes were carefully scanning for a opening. Weapons were drew; dead stares were the only looks on their faces. CLANG! They were in a lock, her gun up against his sword. Fierce eyes glared at one another, arms were shaking because of each other's strength.

A voice was heard from below,"Hey! Noctis! Whoa!" A man was there, he looked at the fighting opponents in great surprise. He had short, blond-hair and yellow eyes. He watched in amazement as his friend and a strange woman, fought for control.

He grinned and began cheering,"Go Noctis! Beat her--." He felt a pat on his shoulder, it was his friend Marcus, who looked at him shaking his head. He had slicked-back, brown hair and a scar over his left face. He spoke with a stern, but with a happy tone," I don't think you should be messing with her Laris. She can hold her own against Noctis. Heh, something I can't do." He chuckled to himself.

Laris grinned and nodded at that statement,"Yes, you do suck when you battle Noctis, he usually kicks your ass." A glare from this greatly, built man instantly shut him up. Laris looked away and saw the woman jump and shoot Noctis, who dodged it immediately.

He grinned,"She's a total babe." As if she had super sonic hearing, Lightning suddenly looked his way, her cold, light-blue eyes stared at them. They flinched,"Holy crap. She heard that?" As if she was right next to them, she spoke. Her voice was cool and smooth.

"Yes, I did. What of it?" She lowered her weapon and flash-stepped to next to them. A full woman, with no weaknesses, wearing a tan, sleeve-less, turtle neck jacket, and brown shorts to match. Her light red hair was on her shoulders. She held no emotion as she stared into both of them.

"Do you want to say that again?" Her weapon was at her side as they eyed it carefully, choosing their answer cautiously. They didn't speak. It was so unusual for them to act like this since they were always battle monsters twice their size, but somehow that was easier than confronting this woman.

They both stared at her with mild shock. Then Marcus flashed his impressive smile at Lightning, who coldly frowned at him. He bowed to her and suddenly had a voice that was mature and sophisticated. "Well, hello Miss." Lightning sighed at him, and rolled her eyes. This was getting ridiculous.

Laris smirked and told his friend it wasn't going to work on her, he tried suppressed a smile. The woman looked at the 2 with exasperation. Marcus ignored his friend, but as he began to flirt with the woman, _Swish! _

Lightning turned around and saw Noctis looking at her with cold, blue eyes. His black gloves almost made no sound as he covered her eyes. He saw Lightning's eyes widen in surprise, "What are you----" She never got to finish her sentence as she collapsed and fell unconscious. Her weapon fell on the floor with a _Clang._

Just in time, Marcus was there to catch her. As Marcus grabbed her by the waist, he was surprised when he picked her up, she was heavy. Laris looked at his friend in curiosity and asked,"Where the heck did she come from?" He picked up her gun-blade and gripped it with his hand. Noctis just looked at his friend,"She came with the crystal." Then he walked out of the throne room as if that fight never happened.

Marcus and Laris looked at each other and sighed,"That dude never gives us any straight answers does he?" Marcus lifted Lightning up with his arms and carried her on his back,"Nope, he never does." Then they began walking out of the throne room with Lightning and her weapon.

They went through a series of stairs and rooms, it was confusing to the person or people traveling without a map or a first hand look in the castle's interior, but Noctis's friends passed the hallways and endless passage-ways like they knew the castle from the inside-out.

Then they stopped at a door that was as grand as the throne room's. They carefully opened it and inside sat a blue, bed that had a curtains surrounding it, that was arched and was supported with four pillars at each corner. Then at the left of the bed was a gray cabinet that was dusty and empty as if no one had used it in a long time.

Marcus looked at Lightning with a smile,"God, she does look beautiful." Laris laughed at him and said,"She looks like she can kick your ass any day if she heard you say that Marcus." Marcus winced as he saw her light-blue eyes glare at him from before.

He then carefully placed her on the bed and Laris put her weapon beside her. They observed her with a close eye. Strawberry-blond hair, her brown sleeve-less under shirt, a tan, sleeve-less, turtle-neck jacket, and her short, brown skirt, her blue gloves that fit her perfectly over her slender hands. Her brown belt that was sideways around her waist that held unknown items.

They looked at each other as if they knew the same thing that came to other men's dirty minds. Their eyes widened and carefully walked out of the room with quick steps. As they walked away, Marcus spoke,"What the hell were we thinking?" Laris smiled,"We're growing men. What do you expect?" The brown-hair man smirked and head-locked his friend who struggled to get out of his grasp.

"H-Hey! Dammit Marcus! You always do that to me!" The man laughed,"Serves you right, Laris. The blonde looked, shocked at him,"What the hell did I do?!" The only answer he got was a sharp pain on his head as his friend merciless rubbed his fist on his head. "Ouch! Damn it Marcus!" Marcus just laughed.

----A few hours later----

It was pure black, her eyes wasn't adjusted to the intense blackness as she shot up and quickly looked around her setting. She expected pain and a horrifying room, but now, she was back in her room......wait, what?! Lightning got off her bed and ran outside, she didn't expect one of her things to hit her as she felt a sharp pain on her foot. She ignored it and quickly opened her door.

She was met with a full face of white vest and a blond man who looked at her with mild surprise,"Light? I gathered the troops like you said. Are you alright? Y-you look pale. Do you want a....." Her hand was in front of his face as she stopped his advice.

"No, I don't. How much time has passed right now?" Snow checked his watch and answered,"It's been 10 minutes. Are you sure you're okay?" He looked at his commander with his gray eyes, her eyes showed strange alertness and intense fury.

Lightning shook her head and looked at her friend with her eyes, worry and concern was evidently on his face. "I-I'm fine Snow. I slept too long, that's all. I'm okay." Her stern face was melting and it was covered by her amicable attitude.

"Make sure you double-check on those suppiles, alright?" Snow nodded and slowly walked away. "Are you sure your okay Light?" Lightning's heart lurched and nodded,"Yes, I'm okay. Now go." She shut the door. The door was cool against her back.

She covered her eyes with her gloved hands, her thoughts were surrounding her like bees. _'What happened there? I blacked out....and....nothing. Who the hell was this Noctis anyway? And how the hell did he know about those Crystals? Damn it!'_

**BAM! **Her fist collided with the wall, which now had a dent on it. Lightning's hands were shaking from the collusion. She hated having unanswered questions. She should have killed Noctis, but something held her back. His eyes, they were so.....nothing. She couldn't see an emotion or an expression in those dark, blue eyes.

_Zing! _Lightning clutched her stomach and suddenly felt nauseous, and ran to the bathroom and threw up. After the episode had passed she washed her face from the uncleanliness and smell. She breathed deeply and slowly.

"Where the hell was I?" She spoke out-loud, her voice was hoarse and weak. The strong woman leaned against the cold wall and put her knees against her face, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her voice rang through her empty room.

"Noctis....who are you?" All she heard was her breath and the facet dripping, _'Tip-tap, tip-tap, tip-tap.'_

* * *

Who are you?

_If I don't know who you are _

_then why am I with you?  
_

_The world feels so cold without you._

_I need your strength to carry on,_

_your warmth, your heart beat,_

_If I don't know who you are_

_then why am I with you?_

_

* * *

_**Yes! I am finished! Thanks for all who reviewed and supported this story! Thank you guys so much! Oh, FYI, there might be changes to the names and the eye color in the later chapters. I want this to match perfectly with the game. Oh, here are the translations to the names:**

**Laris: Cheerful **

**Marcus: A relation to the God of War, War-like**

**-----------------------------**

**Here are the people who reviewed! I will give props to people who reviews so here's your props guys:**

**Noctis Dreamer *~*- Thanks! For being my First reviewer!!**

**Thriced-Thank you! And I know there will be more coming! So wait for it! LOL!**

**The Avalon Don- Thanks for reviewing my story and your welcome on me reviewing your story!**

**KisaraCrystal-Thank you so much! Hahaha! I will update my story as soon as possible okay?**

**Thanks to you guys who are reading this and thanks to the people to reviewed, I have the will to continue this story of my favorite pairing....and I'm sorry for my suckish fighting scenes, I'm not good with fighting scenes...hehehehe.....**

**Thanks for reading my fellow FanFics, review and comment. Or criticize and be my worst enemy! Later guys!**

**-------**

**Love from your esteemed Author, Animegirl Yuki Minamoto.  
**


	3. Vows and Promises Pt 1

**This will be one of those, Omake Chapters! For you people who don't know what a Omake is, it's an extra chapter, or an image that does or doesn't relate to the story. So it's an extra! This is going to be fun! So, this chapter is called the:**

**Vows and promises  
**

**And you guessed it, Lightning and Noctis! Yep, if you hate this couple, then DON'T READ!! I know Stella's the main character in FF Versus and all, but she's one of those annoying characters that bug the hell out of you, I mean really!!! She bugs me to a point I want her to D-I-E!! Well, enough _hating_, let's start this story!**

**

* * *

**

**Stars**

_The stars that cross each other, _

_they pass by with a flash._

_Quickly, they touch,_

_a touch that so powerful_

_They make each other glow brighter._

_

* * *

_1. Even though Noctis stares in the blank of space, he still has time for his friends, maybe that's why I like you so much....

2. Lightning's moves are smooth and precise, she still has weaknesses, like me. Is that why I like you?

3. The Prince has unusual ways of expressing himself: being shy at parties, walking in the middle of the night aimlessly, having those eyes, endless eyes....Is that why I like you?

4. Noctis....It means Night in Latin, true to your name, you wander the nights forgetting yourself and others. I have to find you, but I can't......Then I turn around and there you are. With that emotionless face I can never read.

5. Her icy heart can pierce the hearts of others, but opens mine. Are you the one who can help me from my loneliness?

6. Lighting, and Night. Can they reach each other?

7. Lighting rules the Sky; Noctis rules the city (night). Even if they are apart, they can still reach each other with their souls....

8. They look at their enemies, they at each other; they slash their way to victory, to a bloody future, for them and for others....

9. Breathing is almost hard to do when they are next to each other...

10. Death is right next to them. They want to live, to explore, to help everyone....

11. Lightning and Noctis know that life is swift and cruel, that's why they don't hold back: Fighting, clashing, smiling, loving. Those things are precious to everyone, that's why they have to fight. For them and for the ones they love.

12. Her smile, her glare, her movements, they are so fascinating to me. Why do they make me feel like this? This feeling called....Love.

13. The weapons are the ones that carry the blood they shed. These weapons make them stronger and more powerful. But what about the hands? Don't they also shed blood?

14. I hate it when you are away, this feeling never leaves my heart. I hate it so much. Don't ever leave me, please don't ever leave my side.

15. Love is a painful thing to experience, and yet a very powerful and wonderful thing too. Lighting and Noctis learn it the hard way. Maybe that's why it makes life worth living......

16. Salt and pepper; they complement each other so perfectly. Like rain and the sun, they are in sync with one another. Like Lightning and Noctis, complete opposites, and yet, they are so alike. Strange....

17. Standing through the worst, they fight for freedom in both their universes. Is that going to be enough?

18. Being alive is a great and grand thing. But then again, being alive means holding on burdens you wish to forget....

19. Sparing is one thing. Being the winner is another!

20. They both have friends and companions to support them all the way. Stella.....Snow....everyone.....

21. Thank-you. For everything.

* * *

**That was good, right? Well, I wonder what your favorite number is? What wil you chose? Hmm....Oh! Thanks for reviewing everyone! I thank you for your support and for reading this Fanfic!**

**_Reviewers:_**

**_KisaraCrystal: Thanks! And I know, they are a cute couple aren't they?_**

**_SunflowerWielder: Thanks, and I know! Laris is so funny! I saw in one of the trailers, that he head-locked Noctis! I was like,"OMG! No way! he did that?!"_**

**_Noctis Dreamer: Thanks for reviewing! I'll get updating soon if I feel like it.....LOL!_**

**_Eien Akkoku: Thank you! And please, why don't you do that for me? I want people to know that they are such a cute couple together! I give you my permission to Advertise my story!_**

**_Tracyj16: Thanks! Lightning kicks so much ass! I mean, damn! I totally agree! They are my MAJOR couple!!!! _**

**_-------------_**

**_Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! Reviewers get their props here! So, thanks for reading this fanfic and I hope you have a good time reading and enjoy fanfiction, my fellow FanFics! See- ya later!_**

**_-----_**

**_Your very grateful author,_**

**_----  
_**

**_Animegirl Yuki Minamoto  
_**


	4. Meeting with each other again

**------------Final Fantasy: XIII and XIII Versus.-----------**

**Thank you guys for supporting this! Thank you! *hugs you guys* I love this couple...I wonder if I'm going to fit in any lovey-dovey parts in. Oh, well, there goes me being shameless. Hehehehe....well maybe I'll fit it in soon, you'll see. Thanks for reviewing too, it makes me happy that I'm not alone to see this couple in the Lime-Light. **

**"Sally forth my good friends, for we shall see the dawn of day strike upon us!" I just pulled that out of my ass, hahaha! God, do I love Fanfiction. Okay! Now we begin! I'm not going to talk and talk and talk........**

I know who you are

_I know who you are,_

_your mine, and mine only._

_Why didn't I realize it before?_

_Was I blind with love? _

_Or was I yearning so much for your love_

_I forgot to see what I have right in front_

_of me._

* * *

Snow checked everything: their supplies, food, ammo, and everything. The blond man sighed and shook his head. '_What's wrong with Light? She looked shaken up when I saw her.'_ He paused and looked outside. Outside was just wilderness, they were after all in Pulse. The '_military_' took many advances to rid Cocoon. By making him and Lightning I'Cie, and eradicating the theocratic Holy government that was Cocoon.

'_The Crystals,._' Snow stopped to think,'_As a person residing in Pulse, I haven't seen any of the Crystals yet. I know Lightning has, but not me. Rumors are going around that Lightning was....a part of the Military at Cocoon, but those are just rumors...right?_' **_Cccrreeeakkkk....._**

"Whoa!" Snow jumped out of his shoes. A door slowly burst open and interrupted his thoughts. There, at the entrance was a girl in red-brown hair. She smiled cheerfully at Snow, who gave her a small glare. "God! Vanille, watch where you're opening doors!" He exclaimed to her.

She blushed,"Opps, sorry Snow. I didn't see you there!" She grinned, which made Snow more irritated than before. It was unusual for Vanille to be here of all places. She didn't like this place: Metals, weapons, facilities; she loved the wilderness and made her mark there. Just as Snow was about to point this out, the girl smiled once more and asked where Lightning was.

Snow looked at his friend and told her that Lightning wasn't feeling so good. This answer gave the red-haired girl a disappointed face,"But I really need to see her!" Vanille whined,"It's important! I saw this...this thing... err..people! It's out at %#! I think it's from Cocoon!"

Snow sighed, he didn't want to make Lightning go on a useless trip based on Vanille's accusations. "I don't know about that, Vanille. I mean, Lightning is stressed out from the last misson." Their last mission was from the Crystal itself. They were successful, but being in Cocoon..... gave Lightning a strange feeling of foreboding and the stress that came from going in high-altitudes.

"Oh, okay." Disappointment was on every corner of her face. Her voice was no better, loud, obnoxious, and demanding. "Sorry, Vanille. Maybe next time?" The red-haired girl nodded weakly,"Yeah, whatever. Well, see you Snow." She walked away from her friend, dejectedly. Snow didn't like seeing people upset and gave himself a mental thought to ask Lightning about Vanille's mission for them.

Snow walked to Lightning's room. He saw the door closed, and without a second thought, he leaned against the door and tried to listen to Lightning's voice. He never, in his whole life would do this, but this was his long-time friend. He was obviously worried and scared for Light.

All he heard was slow, steady breaths coming from the room. It seemed to him, that Lightning was sleeping for the second time. Villers inched closer to the door, but her breathing was all he heard. "Eww! You're a pervert Snow!" exclaimed a voice. Snow turned around wildly and saw Vanille make a disgusted face.

"I-I swear! it wasn't like that all!" Snow said, his eyes were in a panic. Vanille didn't;t like excuses, especially coming from "perverts" She walked toward Snow and tackled him against the door. With her weight, combined with Snow's physic, she wasn't able to tackle him hard, but she was able to push the door against the door.

"Ooff!" He exclaimed. He underestimated her power. The door, which was holding almost the whole weight of Snow and Vanille's collapsed with a loud **BAM**!

Lightning awoke to this rude awakening with a jolt and rubbed her eyes several times to relieve herself of the drowsiness. The fighting two were at it like cats and dogs. Vanille was hitting Snow with "light" punches, while Snow evaded them with quickness.

"What are you doing in my room?" A cold voice from above asked them. Snow and Vanille looked at each other and them looked at the disheveled, red-haired woman glaring a them. Vanille got off of Snow, and greeted her with a smile,"Hey Sleepy-Head! How was your nap?" Lightning looked at the cheerful pig-tailed girl, and then at the now standing Snow, and then at her room without a door.

The blue-eyed woman got up; Snow moved out of the way, and she picked up her damaged door and leaned it against the wall. No one spoke as Lightning finished her task. Then she looked at door (room) crashers. "Explain. Now." She ordered. Snow and Vanille began explaining....at the same time.

Snow began,"Vanille wanted you to--," He was interrupted by Vanille, who spoke very quickly. "To explore them! The intruders at Dark Forest! I think they're from Cocoon!" Lightning cocked her eyebrows,"They? Who are they? Soldiers?" Vanille thought hard.

"No, they were dressed a bit differently. They all had black and gray outfits. And they came from a blue portal!" Lightning blinked,'_A portal? Is it.._' She suddenly told Snow and Vanille to get their things.

Snow protested,"Lightning, but our orders were to-." His commander looked at him with a emotionless face,"Since when have I broken the rules?" Vanille squealed and hugged Lightning. She was surprised at the greeting and awkwardly hugged back. Snow sighed,"Fine. Just give me a minute." The white-vested man walked out of the room and packed the supplies....again.

----**Sector %#**----

The pig-tailed girl recalled the events as Lightning and Snow followed her with quick supplies under their belts. "I was just walking and exploring Sector %# as I usually do: gathering herbs, and things for my bow." She waved her weapon as a symbolization. Snow and Lightning nodded in response.

"Then," Vanille paused for dramatization,"I saw this blue light. I guess it was kind of like a beam? No, more like a dash of blue light!" Lightning uttered a quiet sigh, with Vanille's story telling, it makes everything seem so dramatic at times. "Yes?" Snow impatiently asked, wanting the story to go a bit faster. Vanille frowned at him and began her story again.

"As I was saying, I grabbed my bow and went straight to the center of Sector %#." Vanille said. The Sector %# was just pure wilderness. It had a center in the middle where there was a clearing for magical circles, and it was often said that there use to be a crystal, but that was pure myth.

"I hid myself behind a near-by tree and I saw them....." They saw the girl shiver, with delight or fear, it was unknown. Caws of birds surrounded them, you never know what you run into here in Sector %#, that was why Vanille was always prepared for anything. Then their leader stopped and paused.

Vanille drew a sharp breath and arched her bow. Lightning and Snow drew out their weapons with great quickness. **CAW!** Vanillle spotted one of the reptilian birds, she gasped as its mighty talons came for her. _Slash!_ Suddenly, the bird cried with pain as Lightning slashed it with her gun-blade.

Drops of blood came out of the enemy as it came for a second attack. _BAM_! A huge burst of fire went straight to the bird's face, pushing the bird back. Snow smiled as he did it again,"What? You want some more? I'll give you more right here!" After the first attack from Snow's pistol, the bird retreated with a defeating **Caw**!

Lightning glared at the bird as it flew away,"Damn, they never do give up do they?" Snow looked around to see anymore of them came and Vanille sadly shifted back and forth, she smiled embarrassed,"S-Sorry guys. I guess I wasn't as much help to you guys as I thought I would be." "Don't beat yourself up, Vanille. You did your best." The blond man grinned at the sad girl. Vanille smiled,"Th-Thanks Snow." He always knew when to cheer her up.

"Eh, don't mention it." Snow scratched the back of his head shyly. He was unused to compliments like that. Suddenly cheered with her friend's backing, Vanille smiled and ran ahead of Lightning who was already at the clearing. Lightning! That's the place! What the-"

She stopped beside Lightning and gasped. Snow caught up with them a moment later, he blinked in surprise,"So they're already here are they?" There, in front of them, was the blue portal shining brightly as if to say,'_Come inside....come inside..._'

In front of the portal was a black automobile, the front doors open ajar as if the passengers were quick to come out. With a cautious step, the three went closer to inspect the strange thing. Vanille spoke,"What is it?" She never saw a car or any transportation before in years.

Snow closed the doors with a quick _clang_! "It's a car Vanille. Strange...what is it here?" His eyes questioned and then looked at the portal with grim feelings. Vanille gasped and touched it,"Wow! It's so shiny! And it's black! Wow!" The red-haired girl giggled with excitement. As she explored the car with giddy pleasure, Snow watched Lightning with unease.

She was in front of the portal, her hands at her sides, as if she had no use for them at all. Her strawberry hair was on her back and at the edge of her shoulders, lightly touching her face. Lightning felt....strange. This portal was never here before, and if _they_ get a whiff of this, then for sure they would call an all-out war with Cocoon. She had to close this portal...but how?

Lightning bit her lip,'_So, how do I do this_?_ I've seen portals before, but not like this_.' The blue portal gave off a vibe of power and mystery. At it's edges were strange symbols like relics, the commander put her hand in front of it.

The blue portal shimmered around her hand, and it parted ways, like metal would melt from intense heat. She gasped,"So this is....No, it can't be." Her heart lurched, she knew who did this.. Her hand formed a tight fist,'_Why the hell is he here? Why? And he brought friends with him too? God damn him._'

She turned around quickly,"Intruders. Snow alert them. Now. Tell them they are dangerous and they should be kept alive for interrogation." She looked at Vanille, who was at attention,"Vanille. Try to find them. They can't leave Sector %#. If they try to, use force if necessary. But don't kill them." Snow was curious,'_It seems like Light knows them._' He thought,'_If so, who are these people? And what does Light have anything to do with them?_'

As he reached for his communicator, he twitched. Lightning glared at the sky, and Vanille looked up with fear. A few yards away, they saw blue magic. It shot above the sky and burst. Swords, yells, and shots were being heard. The group looked at each other and ran to the battlefield.

There were four individuals, all dressed in gray and black clothing. One was holding a shot gun and had blond hair. Another was beside a blue-haired man, he had glasses and began ordering a man with brown hair and the blond one. They nodded at his orders and rushed at the monster.

Their 'Leader' was looking at the monster with a calm demeanor, he turned his head to his friend and spoke to him. Vanille's eyes widened,"B-but that's--" Snow nodded grimly, and Lightning just stared at it. It was an enormous monster, the size of 2 cars on top of each other. It had a metallic head, shaped like a dinosaurs, it's dead eyes looked at the opposing people in its way.

It's huge claws and razor sharp teeth bared its ferocity, power, and strength. Snow shook his head,"They'll never get out of this battle alive." The pig-tailed began warning them,"Hey! Stop!" The four men turned around and looked at them.

The blond man smiled,"Hey! What's up?" He waved at the other group as though they were best of friends. Marcus, the one with brown hair nodded at them in recognition. The guy with looked at them with a quick glance.

The Prince looked at Lightning and Lightning looked at him. The woman smirked,"You came didn't you? And you brought friends?" She tilted her head to the three men. Noctis looked at her with an analyzing face,"So, I presume this is your world?" They stepped forward, and Lightning spoke,"Yeah, it is. Did you come here to mess it up?" She asked with a cold tone.

The prince replied,"No, I'm not here to harm your world. I was sent here by _them_." Lightning stared at the man in front of her,'_What do the crystals want? This is troublesome_.' She shook her head and again tilted her head.

Then, with the surprise of everyone, she smiled. "This is going to be fun. Don't you think Noctis?" And to everyone else, the Prince smiled back,"Yes, if you can keep up, Lightning." The opposing parties glared at each other, then charged at the Behemoth.

* * *

**Finally! I'm finished! God, sorry if it took a while! So, I now know Lightning's new friend's name: Oerba Dia Vanille. What a mouth full! Thanks for reviewing guys! I wonder if I can type it all in here, without making the info longer than the story! LOL! Okay, I'll try, here it goes:**

**My faithful reviewers:  
**

**Tracyj16: LOL! Wow, you like my stories that much? Thank you! Please reivew some more!**

**Eien Akkoku: Finally! Someone who agrees with me! I hate her to death! *smiles evily***

**flowerangel050: OMG! NO WAY! Hahaha! You like them? Or hate them? Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**Stickman-sam: Thanks, and they will, once they are done being enemies!**

**chinatsu ashida: Aww! Thanks! Yes, another Stella-hater!**

**Annette Silhouette: I was really disappointed that they were in seprate games, but that makes love grow even more, don't you think?**

**darkangel8964: Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Whitecloud: I will. And I did!**

**ms heartbroken: Your welcome! I hope you enjoy more of them!**

**sakura-angel113: They are a great couple! LOL! Story alert! STORY ALERT! *laughs***

**ofchaos: Yes, but some people aren't going to be falling for her just for her looks, there may be more girls in here than you think. *smiles at you* And I wish they did happen! I wish....**

**Rikusgirl91: Thanks, and I will soon update. When the time is right.....and when I don't get so lazy....*sweat drops***

**narutofan1091: I wish they weren't a cross-over pairing. I love them together!**

**kylacat: The clashing of eyes bring out the best and worst in people. Thanks for reading it! Please add me as a friend in Youtube!! **

**-----------  
**

**Now, that is alot of people! I saw the official site for Final Fantasy 13, but it was in Japanese. *sighs* The background music is so beautiful. I love it. It makes you want to fall asleep and dream. Oh, I have Pro. V. 8! I downloaded it last night! I need help! It's so confusing! So, can you help me? Okay, first things first:**

**1. Where do you get clips for Final Fantasy 13, Versus and Agito? Trailers, clips, pics, and all.  
**

**2. I have no idea how to work it....Can anyone give me a tutorial? Computerized??**

**Thanks for reading and hope you can help me soon. *bows* Thank you for reviewing guys! I love you all! My profile hit 1000 and then I figured,"Thank you all so much!" For all of those who are wondering what my fav. numbers are it's #3, #9, #13, #14, 17, #18, and #21.**

**Please comment and review. Oh, by the way, please join my forum in Fanfiction. It's so lonely without you guys there to talk about Final Fantasy 13, Versus, Agito, ect. I love it when people such as Laris, Marcus, and Vanille get into trouble! It's like they were born into it! Hahahaha!I will put that on my other story: Final Fantasy Chronicles.  
**

**Happy reading and writing Fellow Fanfics! See-ya later! **

**-----------------  
**

**Your lovable, crazy author,**

**Animegirl Yuki Minamoto  
**

* * *


	5. Extra Chapter, for my Fans

**------------Final Fantasy: XIII and XIII Versus.-----------**

**Wow, thanks for reviewing guys! Love-ya lots! *sighs* I'm going to make another story! LOL! I just need ideas.....*thinks* **

**Since you guys are reviewing, I'll let you guys choose! For my lovely readers: what do you prefer?**

**I NEED IDEAS!!! I'm drained...from school, family, and friends. **

**And, since I'm letting you guys choose, there will have to be a few rules. Sorries....I know I hate it too, but I have my limitations. So, here are the rules:**

**My rules:**

**_1. It has to be a good one. If your going to tell me to make a Yaoi, Yuri, Shojo-ai, or Shonen-ai, I might not make one. The game hasn't come out yet, so yeps._**

**_2. It has to be YOUR idea! YOURS and yours only. YOU CANNOT COPY ANOTHER PERSON'S IDEA!!!_**

**_3. The rating: General to Teen. I cannot do a Mature rating because of my lack of love life: I dumped my BF so, I don't make a touchy-feeling, making-out, ect. *Not yet anyway*_**

**_4. If you want me to make a Cross-over pairing like Vanille and Laris, or Stella and Snow, ect. I might or might not do that. I haven't seen the game yet, and hasn't anyone yet?_**

**_5. If you and another person has the same idea, then I will have to see if anyone agrees to this. *My reviewers, fans, ect.*_**

**_6. Have fun with your ideas! I want to see if you have enough imagination, spunk, personality, all of that. It makes everything so much fun!_**

**_7. Since you guys are choosing, I will have to make the story you want a one-shot, or two, depending on the popularity._**

**_8. It has to be a Final Fantasy 13, Versus, or Agito story!!  
_**

**_

* * *

_So that's it. I will post the top topics/stories on my page. I will contact you all by E-mail, private Messages, or by Youtube.**

**If you want to contact me again about the rules, or if you're just confused, just contact me by E-mail, or if you have a youtube, send me a private message.**

**All right, just send me an idea of your own and I will try to make it, all right?**

**See-you later my fellow fanfics!**

**-----------**

**Your drained and exhausted author,**

**Animegirl Yuki Minamoto  
**


	6. Fighting the Behemoth

**--------Final Fantasy 13 and Versus-------**

**You guys are really hopping in your seats huh? Well, since you guys are yelling/telling/scolding/everything-else I'm going to make this a long-ish chapter. Kinda of. Anyways, thanks for reviewing everyone. I'm thankful that I have many people on my side that really want this story to continue. I'm just thinking of an ending to fit it. *smiles* I know, I know, you have TONS of mini-stories and how come you haven't updated for a while?**

**First, I had alot on my mind; Second, I had really good ideas here and there and wanted to type it up on Fanfiction; and third, I had the traditional writer's block. So, that's my excuse. Sorry if you guys expected more from me. Anyways, here's the fight scene between the Behemoth and our group. **

**_Motto_**

**_We don't know who we are until we see what we can do.  
_**

**_---Marth Grines---_**

**_

* * *

_**_Clang! Ping! Swoosh! Bam!_ was all the people heard as the fought the monster, Behemoth. Laris cursed under his breath,"Shit. What the hell is that thing? It's like it's invincible or something!" His shot-gun was on his shoulder resting. It was hot and burned at its edge because of the over-use.

At his left was Vanille shooting arrows that was combined with powerful magic. She took out an brown arrow, placed it on her bow, and closed her eyes, with a bout of concentration, her hands channeled white magic into the arrow and was now a beaming white light.

Snow and Lightning were at the Behemoth straight on, with a quick and powerful slice of her sword she cut off a bit of its skin and the Behemoth roared. Behind her was Snow; he had his weapon in his hands and fired. BAM! The blast knocked the metallic monster's face a couple of inches.

It shook its head as if it had no affect! Snow grimaced, he saw Lightning back away as it tried to slash at her with its huge claws. Then she changed her tactics and ran towards it. With her gun in tow, she shot at it with determination. But the bullets reflected off of the Behemoth's shield and it slashed again to hit Lightning. She quickly dodged it with jumps.

"EVERYONE MOVE NOW!" In an instant, Lightning and Snow moved out of the battlefield. Noctis was beside himself, watching them with a close eye. He looked at the direction of the scream and saw Vanille charged up with power. She looked tired and determined to keep the flow of magic steady as she aimed it straight at the Behemoth.

His eyes widened as he saw one of his friends, Laris still in her range of target. He shouted,"Laris! Move now!" The blonde man glanced up, hearing his name being called and then...._BOSH! _Vanille released her arrow and it headed straight towards the enemy and Laris!

The young man turned his head and saw a flash of white light heading straight towards him,"Holy Sh--." He suddenly felt himself being grabbed at the sides roughly and pushed away from the blast. As a bystander and a victim, he watched the white magic soar pass him in fury and closed his eyes from the glare as Vanille's magic pierced through the Behemoth.

_**RRRAAAHHHHGGGGG**_! The scream was so inhuman and loud that everyone had to cover their ears or brace themselves. Now, the Behemoth that was standing so tall and menacing, stood on its knees, weak and defenseless. The arrow went through its stomach and came out cleanly from the other side. Its blood burst everywhere and hit everyone in the near-by area.

Laris found himself on the ground. He turned his head and saw a blonde man smiling at him,"Hello." he said with a cheerful tone. Laris screamed,"Ahh! What the hell?!" He scrambled to his feet and pointed at Snow,"Y-Y-you...._saved_ me?" He uttered in a voice full of disbelief and disgust.

Snow got up, wiping the dirt from his uniform,"Yep," He nodded in agreement,"If I hadn't, then you'd be killed by Vanille's magic. Which by the way was amazing." He grinned at the shocked and maybe traumatized young man. Laris suddenly felt weak,"W-Why couldn't I have been saved by Ms. Babe, *Lightning* here?" His thoughts and his shock were gone when he saw the Behemoth try to stand up.

Then, his friend Marcus came walking beside him,"That thing's still alive?" They all watched a bomb the size of a apple thrown at the monster and then saw Lightning in the sky aiming her sword straight to it. As the gravity bomb exploded, the monster was suddenly at his knees, the weight of gravity holding him down, giving Lightning a advantage.

As the Behemoth tried raising its head, Lightning came bearing down on it, letting the sword go straight down: its head all the way to the bottom. As she gazed at the almost lifeless monster, she smiled coldly. The audience watched in amazement as her weapon created havoc on the poor creature. She landed on the ground gracefully and turned her back on it.

The Behemoth was now sliced in half, but even in near death, these monsters wanted vengance. With its last bit of strenth, it raised its powerful claws and attacked Lightning from behind. She turned around and saw she had no time to react and no time to block. Her eyes widened in surprise, looking at the claws coming closer and closer.

_ZOOM_! A spear came and shot through the hand, stopping the attack. Noctis teleported out of nowhere and was beside Lightning. He glanced at her with empty eyes, to him she looked pale and out-of-breath. The woman felt him look at her and walked away with disdain.

Over at the side-lines, the red, pig-tailed hair Vanille cheered and whooped. "All right! We won! Yeah! I knew it!" She did a little dance that made Laris and Marcus step away from her. Snow grinned at Lightning who ignored the compliment and praise.

Then Vanille came towards Lightning with a new found respect,"Lightning, you were so awesome! I did good didn't I?" She smiled at her with triumphant. "Yeah, you did good Vanille. I'm surprised that you didn't faint. Most people who project a high level of magic like that usually faint or go unconscious for a couple of days." Vanille beamed,"Yeah, I know right? I'm so much stronger than that!" Lightning knew what was going to happen next and caught the now-fainted Vanille with one arm.

Laris and Marcus ran towards them. Lightning looked up and saw Snow and the man with glasses in front of her. She looked at Vanille and then at the dead Behemoth. Then she got up, and told Snow to carry her. Snow agreed and lifted Vanille with careful arms.

Just as Laris was about to speak, the woman cut him off,"You have to go back to your time. You guys already caused too much trouble already." Laris grinned,"Aw! Your playing hard to get aren't you? That's cute." He felt someone slap him on the back of the head,"Ouch!" He glared at his friend. Marcus told him not to say anything else.

Lightning glanced at the man with the glasses,"So, are you going to go? Or do you want to do it the hard way?" Her light blue eyes stared down the man. He flinched,"I'll tell him. Don't worry. As Noctis said, we're not here to harm your world." Lightning scowled,"You better not."

Then Lightning walked away, her back turned away from the new intruders, with Snow and Vanille in tow. When they were gone, Laris frowned and looked at Marcus,"Hey, do you know how we get home? Cuz I have no idea." Marcus shrugged and shouted to Noctis,"Hey! Noct. how the hell are we going home? Noct? Noctis!" His dark-haired friend was unresponsive, Noctis just stared at the dead monster.

'_This isn't from here.....this Behemoth. This monster was from somewhere else....but where?' _He looked at the sky and thought he saw a glimmer of something solid and white. His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. It was Laris,"Hey, are you okay?" His yellow eyes were filled with concern. Noctis nodded,"Yeah, I'm fine. But where are they?" Laris told him that they left.

The dark haired man nodded and began walking out of the battle field and to their black car. But there was one problem: The portal was closed. Laris cursed,"Damn...now I'll miss my soap opera." All his friends looked at him curiously. "I-I mean...w-what the hell are we going to do? The portal closed!" It was true, the blue portal was no more and left no trace of it ever being there.

Then the man with the glasses smiled,"Noctis, I think I have an idea." Then he whispered his idea to Noctis, who looked at him with mild surprise. His friend nodded with confidence,"It's going to work. Don't worry." "I hope not," Noctis whispered,"Or we'll be killed."

They four men climbed into the black car and drove out of the sector and into Pluse.

* * *

**That was alot of work! Now, I know you guys are like,"Aw, man. All it had was fighting." So? fights are good, even though I'm not good at them. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, cuz I know I didn't. Whatever, thanks for commenting and all. Way too lazy to be cheerful this chapter, sorry.**

**Reviewers:**

**Tracyj16: Thank you. Do you mean if I downloaded the Clips from Yt, I'll be able to put them on my Pro. V. 8? Just checking. **

**Whitecloud: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**KisaraCrystal: Thanks for the advice, but where do I download full clips/trailers to put on my Pro V. 8? Good idea for a story BTW.**

**sakura-angel113: Yeah, her name really is. Maybe that's why they shortened her name to Sera *which I have no fucking idea why they fucking did that. I mean their names are fine just the way they are* Thanks.**

**TutuandJo: Good, I hate Stella, no offense to you of course. And another LightningXNoctis fan, racking up points.**

**SunflowerWielder:It's okay. You don't have to hit yourself in the face. Thanks for reviewing now. Vanille is the type of character to do crazy/idiotic things at times. Like a comic relief? Thanks for the advice. I hope I can download it and put it on Pro V. 8**

**qwerty91: Yeah, thanks. And I hope you enjoy the chapters.**

**RikusGirl91: Thank you so much. I love them together.**

**flowerangel050: Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**x hello twight: Thank you! Yeah, I agree with you all the way. Stella's way too perfect. She doesn't deserve Noctis. *in my opinion* I was pissed off too. So your not alone.**

**Thank you for reviewing everyone. I wonder why everyone didn't reivew, except for one, chapter 5? Anyways, tell me the truth my dear readers, do I talk too much? I mean my info box at the bottom is so full! I dunno, I feel kinda...what's the word...talkative to you guys??**

**I don't want to bother anyone. People can skip this section for all I care. But really, my dear fellow fanfics, do I talk too much here? Tell me the truth.**

**-------**

**Your tired, confused, and saddened author**

**Yuki Minamoto  
**


	7. The Crystals

**----Final Fantasy 13 and Versus----**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I feel so much happier by your backing! Yay! Now I'm watching America's Best Dance Crew right now, and I'm pumped up! Now, there's going to be a new person in this chapter: Sazh Katzroy, one of Lightning's friend from the Military. I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh, BTW *by the way*, there is going to be political stuff in here. You were warned!!  
**

**--------**

I don't think...

_I don't think I'm good enough._

_I'm carrying too many burdens,_

_I can't stop from tearing myself apart._

_I feel like I'm about to break._

_-----------_

Lightning watched her friend, Snow put Vanille on her bed. As he was done, he looked at Lightning for an answer to his question. She knew what he was going to ask and looked away.

Snow sighed,"Light, you know him don't you?" His eyes stared at her opposing figure: her arms crossed, her blue eyes stared into the distance: disturbed and troubled. Moments passed and then she spoke.

"You know when I asked you what time it was?" She frowned at that question, it didn't sound right to her. The vested-wearing man nodded,"Yeah...so?" She continued,"Before that, I met him...." Snow stared at his comrade and friend.

"So you mean that you went to his world...I knew he wasn't from here! Lightning, how come you didn't tell me!?" He stood up, his eyes confused and slightly hurt.

She said nothing and with no answer, he scowled and walked out of the newly repaired door (**LOL! See chapter** **4**)**. **The soldier's hand formed a fist. The corner of her lips formed a grim frown. "Those bastards....if they come here, I'll kill them myself."

She heard Vanille groan and glanced her way. She saw her friend lay down peaceful as a bird and yet, so child-like. Lightning felt a sting of hurt,"Vanille....you...." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. The woman was now furious, she opened the door and glared at her guest.

"Whoa...Lightning? Are you alright? You look more mad than before." She blinked and saw her old friend, Sazh Katzroy: a black man with an afro and a beard smiling at her with curious eyes. The woman sighed with impatience and asked him what he wanted.

"I heard you went on a mission with Snow and Vanille. Did things go well?" He asked with a friendly tone. He was the type of person who worried about people and cared for them like family. Lightning nodded and began closing the door. Sazh quickly stopped it with his foot,"Lightning....I also heard that there were people there too."

Her blue eyes widened, she looked at Sazh with a knowing face,"Who told you?" The black man was unable to answer, he looked at the ground and shifted a bit. She bit her lip and finally said,"It was them. Wasn't it?" The man before her only nodded and despite his skin color, he paled.

The woman cursed and told her friend to watch over Vanille. Then she left them with a determined aura. '_Damn it. So they knew? Shit...this is bad. I knew I should have killed Noctis and his damn friends when I had the chance! Damn it!' _Her thoughts wrapped around her head so furiously, she could barely walk.

She stopped to catch her breath, her hand formed a fist that imprinted itself against the metal wall and a couple of meters later, she was soon met with a black door. "Them. What do they want?" She said to herself. With her hand ready on her weapon, she closed her eyes and opened the black door.

_-----The Crystal Room---_

The black door opened with no sound as the solider walked in. She smelled the water trickling through the huge cavern as she walked by. The cave was dark, damp, and had a very heavy atmosphere. In the room was cascading water against the cave walls, the floor was black as the room itself, in its center was the crystal: glowing light blue. Its height was unknown to Lightning as she walked towards it.

Behind it, and several feet away was a long, brown table holding many people behind it. They were all faceless, the dark covering everything but their hands that were shown with many lights above the table. Somehow, Lightning felt exposed and weak before these knowing people of command.

She _hated_ coming here; her reports, her missions, everything that had to do with Cocoon or Pulse in any way, she was forced to report here. But there was always a good side to coming here: The Crystal. It asserrted a calming aura into her that always made the meetings a bit more bareable.

A voice came from the table: a commanding voice, strict and cold. "Lightning, you were on a mission. Were you not? With Snow Villers, and that _girl_?" They refused to say Vanille's name for reasons unknown. She nodded, her eyes soon adjusting to the darkness of the cave.

"Yes sir. My friend wanted us to check it out, she said that there were intruders, Sir." her voice became strong and unwavering. One of the powerful voices piped up, it was female. "Give us the whole report Lightning. I feel like your holding something back." The voice said icily. Lightning closed her eyes, and nodded in response.

"Me and Snow and went with our friend Vanille to investigate Sector %&....." She began talking about whole misson: the enemy bird, the car, portal, and 'them' with unease. The leaders began listening to her intently and saw what she thought as nodding.

Lightning stood at attention as her commanders began talking among themselves in very small whispers. Their voices clung to the woman like poison and shivered. '_I hate this place to death._' Lightning thought darkly. She made no sound as they stopped speaking and looked at her.

That man that first spoke to her asked,"Do you know any of their names, Lightning?" She silently held her breath and thought frantically about her answer. '_Damn, if I tell them I know their names, they'll be supious of me. but, if I don't....I never lied to them before. Shit, what do I do?'_ After a long pause, the voice again asked her harshly,"Lightning, do you know their names or not? Answer now." She saw his hand form a fist on the table.

She looked at the faceless man before her and spoke,"Yes sir. I do. One of them was named Noctis. I don't know about the others." After she said that, all was silent. Lightning blinked,'_A-Are they afraid? No, this is more than that...do they **know** Noctis? By their silence, it seems that they do. Pulse....what are you planning?_' Her thoughts swirled around this new idea.

One of the hands on the table waved her away,"You may go now, Lightning." Lightning nodded and walked out, easily relived of the atmosphere. The black door opened automatically as she went near it and she closed her eyes,"So," she muttered to herself,"is Pulse the enemy now? Or is it Noctis and his friends?"

The ominous black door bectond her to come out and she did. She felt the aura of the Crystal glowing lightly, it wanted to go out. And the commanders wouldn't let it. "How cruel are we humans? Cruel enough to trap a Crystal from its home?" Her light blue eyes looked at the empty hallway; the Crystal wanted out, and Lightning knew it.

_------Outside of Pulse-----_

The black car stopped as its passengers came out. The blonde man blinked and thought they were still stuck in the Sector, but something was odd about this place. Trees, overgrown and dense, animals were lively and making unimaginable sounds and Pulse sent an aura that made him powerful, and yet weak.

Marcus looked at Pulse with unease. '_Why am I so tired? Is it this place? I feel....so tired._' he thought. A shiver went up his spine as he felt the source. Laris felt it too, and with a rare, serious face he looked at Noctis and spoke. "Noctis...where the hell are we?" His yellow eyes flashed with curiosity. His friend looked at all of them and with a grim smile he explained.

"We are in Pulse, Laris. Lightning.....she's one of _them_." Marcus said with a tone of amazement,"She's a Crystal Protector? So...how? Why? She's like you?" Noctis nodded and glanced at Pulse,"I guess so. Did you feel a inhuman aura about her about this place?" His friends blinked, what the hell was he talking about?

His driver began speaking,"We wanted answers from her. That's why we are here. So Noctis, are you sure it's here? The Crystal?" Again, Noctis nodded and turned around, facing all of them,"She can't resist the Crystal. No one can." He smiled and a aura surrounded him that sent shivers down their spine.

A change went through Noctis: his eyes changed from his dark blue to crimson red and his dark blue hair changed to black. Laris felt scared at this transformation, this wasn't his quiet, shy friend anymore. "N-Noctis. A-Are you alright?" he nervously asked.

Marcus felt himself want to run away from him. He didn't want to be here now, he wanted to run away and never look back. The corner of his mouth twitched, the power of the Crystal getting into his skin. Their driver felt himself hate the Prince. The hatred wanted to engulf him and eat him whole....he wanted to kill him.

Noctis began smiling at them and his friends took a step back. This strange aura around the Prince scared them. They all felt trapped like small rodents cornered by a cat: it was fight or flight. Laris began breathing heavily,"N-Noctis.....A-Are you okay? W-what's going on?"

His cold voice sent him on the brink of suffocation to the blonde man. "Do you hear it? Do you?" Marcus's eyes widened in shock,"H-Hear what Noctis?" Noctis still smiled at them, his aura surrounded the 3 as they felt their knees hit the ground. They couldn't feel anything now; almost all their senses were gone: touching, tasting, and smelling were gone, except their sight and hearing.

"The sound of breaking."

They instantly blacked-out.

* * *

***shivers* I forgot how Noctis can be so scary sometimes. Note to self: Do not make Noctis mad. Really. Thanks for reviewing my fellow fanfics! I love you all! *hugs you* I feel so much better now! I hope you liked this chapter. It's all confusing when you put politics together huh? **

**_Makin a guess:_  
**

**The ending was dark because of the Crystal. It just makes you feel almost anything: weak, defenseless, crazy, powerful, calm, ect. I guess it just depends on how you react to it. Noctis, (I'm just guessing at this so don't be a bitch), but I guess he feels more powerful when he is near a Crystal. Lightning feels calm around the Crystals because it gives out that Aura of being safe around her. And the others: Laris, Marcus, and the "Driver" feel very uncomfortable around it since they aren't around the Crystals that often.**

**I guess I'm giving the Crystals more, how can I say, a bit of Personality to them and the feelings of being in something so powerful, you just can't contain all of that power at once. They are represented as almost everyday objects and powerful structures in Cocoon and Pulse. Fights and wars are fought over in FF 13 Versus _because_ of the Crystals. It's like Mankind is corrupted over them. In Agito, children and teens are actually fighting in wars for the Protection of the Crystals. **

**POWER CORRUPTS, THUS ABSOLUTE POWER IS NEVER ACHIEVED.**

**Sorry, am I going a bit too deep into this? You guys can talk about the Fabula Nova Crystallis if you want. I don't mind. Even though the game isn't out here in the US, the trailers and the information leaking everywhere, Square Enix is still hitting the charts in making one of the most beautiful and deep story plots in Gaming history.  
**

**Reviewers:**

**Whitecloud: Thanks! I updated, so I hope you like this chapter.**

**narutofan1091: Thank you. I really can't tell you yet. By this chapter, it's still unknown if they really are going to go to Lightning's help.**

**sakura-angel113: Your welcome! I hope you like this chapter.**

**qwerty91: Thanks for the reviews. LOL. You review like mad right? XD  
**

**SunflowerWielder: I feel much better. Thanks for your support! Yes, Vanille's one of my favorite crazy characters too. Hahaha!**

**RikusGirl91: Hahaha! Thank you so much. It's alright. Even if you review late, I'm still going to post reviewers in my later chapters. You are never too late to reivew, right?**

**KisaraCrystal: What's a DivX? I'm slow like that. LOL. Thanks for reviewing girl! Love ya lots.**

**SakuraHarunoz: LOL. I love you too! XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S.: I will give our Driver/glasses guy a name. I just don't know what. I might take Sunflower's advice. "Wise." Nice ring to it.**

**-------**

**Your happy author,**

**Yuki Minamoto  
**


	8. Author's Note

**----Author's Notice----**

**I am really sorry if I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. I am really sorry for those who have been waiting for the next chapter to come out. It will, soon! So please don't abandon this story and me! I am so sorry for not updating or giving you any information about the absentance of the next chapter to Star Crossed Lovers.**

**Thank you all so much for the support from my old and new fans. I really want to thank you all for the reviews that you all have been given me these past 7 chapters and I thank you all in my heart for it! **

**If you all love the story about them so much, then come and check out the latest stories about them on my profile if you haven't already:**

**The Dairy of a dark Prince**

**Behind those Yellow Eyes**

**Being a Nemo is a horrible existence**

**more will be coming up, my dear fellow Fanfictioners and fellow reviewers/readers. **

**If you want more fun then check out the FF 13 Forum! It's filled with laughter, crazy authors, weird/omg-no-way-that's-gonna-happen ideas, and free of evil-people *kind of XD* forum for the FF 13, Versus, and Agito fans for all ages!  
**

**If you have any ideas for a Lightning and Noctis story then just ask/review! **

**If you want to see more Lightning and Noctis come check out my Youtube and my Photobucket profiles on my Fanfiction! **

**Thank you for all of your support my friends and fellow authors! Thanks a lot for reading my story and reviewing, I needed that. *smiles***

**Reviewers:**

**KisaraCrystal: Thanks. Sorry for the late update. I hope the stories will quench your thirst for LXN!**

**SunflowerWielder: Making Noctis mad is a big fat no-no! XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**sakura-angel 113: Yes, Sazh is an original character, you can see for yourself at the official Japanese Final Fantasy 13 site. Thanks for reviewing!**

**WhiteCloud: *smiles slyly* I really can't tell you that. You'll have to see that for yourself. If you want to see more Lightning and Noctis love then see my other stories! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the late updating-ness! *grins*  
**

**Priscy-Lockhart: I love him too! I can't wait for his character to come out in the game. I love his little chocobo too! Vanille is the cute one in the FF 13 Chronicles. She is really cute. Yes! Another Stella-hater and LightXNoctis lover! Man, I love fanfiction! Thanks for reviewing, I love you!**

**RikusGirl91: I will in the later chapters. I'll let you in on a little secret: Lightning and Noctis are affected in a very different way than the others when in contact with the Crystals. *winks* Thanks for reviewing!**

**Qwerty91: Thanks and yes, it was deep. I wanted to make a bit of dept in Lightning's Leaders and it's conquest to destroy Cocoon. Thanks for reviewing, I'll see ya in the Forum! *smiles* You're not crazy, your just excited. At least that's how I'm saying it nicely as possible to you. XD  
**

**Vicis est Eternus-Cassandra-: Nice name Cassie, though long. XD Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait, but vent in the forum okays? *smiles* You can kill me there. Just let me call the hospital first. XD If you do find my house, just give me a head start. **

**Chloe rei Aethelreda le Lueius: I think you have the most fanciest names I have ever heard of and saw! What does it mean? It sounds so elegant! Yes, Noctis is so charming when he gets mad. *giggles* I guess that's why Lightning's so pissed off at him! I love Laris to the bottom of my heart, though not as much as Vanille in my stories! He's such a funny guy who will make you laugh no matter what! Thanks for reviewing!**

**dustymoon: Thank you for the review! Interesting that turns into awesome. I must have done something that made it like that. *smiles* Thank you.**

**Kezzk: Thanks! I think Skye helped you in that, in a way. I'm flattered that your asking me for help for being an author in Fanfiction. *smiles and nods* I hope you get well in the hospital! I'm going to root for your recovery okay?**

**Gentex Triva: Thanks for the warning, tell her that I'm giving her good luck for her recovery! Please tell her that! *smiles* Thanks for the advice, I'll use it soon! ^^**

**SliverSalvation131: Thank you for the correction. I'll fix it immediately. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Blood_Rain: Thanks! I hope you don't kill me for not updating in a while....heheheh. I'm trying my best to keep up with everything in Fanfiction! I hope you stick around in the later chapters! Thanks for reviewing!**

**--------**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I have over 50!!! I couldn't have done anything without all of your help and your encouragement! Thanks so much! If you are a registered author in Fanfiction, please visit my Forum for more fun and fans!**

**Thank you all for everything, peace out!**

**Keep reading and writing my fellow fanfics!**

**---------  
**

**Your in-awe-with-her-fans,**

**Yuki Minamoto, now currently Lightning and Noctis  
**


	9. The Nora

**----Final Fantasy 13 and Versus----**

**OMG! AHHHH! Over 80 reviews?! I never thought it would reach that high before! I love you guys so much!! I know, I haven't been updating and I am really sorry! I really am! I've been busy with various ideas of Fabula Nova Crystallis and all. Plus school, ect. Okay, okay I'll start. I'll start. **

**I've given our "Glasses/Driver" guy a name! Finally! I took Sunflower's advice and might I say, very good! XD  
**

**Cato: Wise in Latin.**

**I'll start. I'm just hoping you guys don't kill me for stalling, I-I mean talking to you....heheheheh.....**

* * *

Noctis heaved the bodies in the car carefully and gently as he could. With a sharp push, he put Laris back into the passenger seat. Cato, his driver, was in the front without the keys in the ignition, and Marcus was in the backseat seat beside Laris. The man closed the door and looked at the car and his friends. Then he turned away, composing himself for the mission ahead.

'_I had to do that. It was the only way....._' He held up his hand in front of the black car, blue wisps of magic came out and surrounded the car. "_Scutum_." The car vanished and suddenly left nothing behind. Noctis walked away, knowing that his friends were going to be alright. He looked at the dense wilderness in front of him. Chirps, caws, and animal sounds was all he heard as he went through the dense under brush of fallen leaves and tree branches.

He frowned as he maneuvered: avoiding the twigs that made noise, the branches that sometimes hit him in the face, and importantly the enemies he might be facing traveling inside. He didn't want to waste energy on enemies that came out of nowhere. It might attract attention to the people of Pulse if they heard monsters being killed on the spot. He needed to be invisible and unnoticeable when he contacted her.

He looked at his hands and thought if he should use it. Would they sense a Crystal being used? But then, a sharp metallic cry burst out. In a flash, blue light striked through the bird with a small _Zing!_and the bird lay dead at his feet. Noctis softly scoffed and quietly went through Pulse.

---_Lightning's Room_---

She froze, tingles ran through her body as she felt electrified and amped for a fight. '_I-It's him. He's here.'_ she thought. "Hello? Lightning? Are you home?" A hand was waved in front of her face and eyes of green looked at her curiously. Lightning snapped out of her trance and nodded.

"These _intruders_. Are they a threat?" Sazh asked, his voice worried. Then looked at Vanille and his higher-up, Lightning. The pig-tailed girl shrugged. "I don't know. They did look _weird_. I mean, they dressed differently. Like black clothing everywhere. Eww." Vanille shivered.

Lightning was leaning against her door still deep in thought. She felt the Crystal being used, but it was strange. How did she sense it? Usually it was the higher-ups who could have noticed it. This _Noctis_ person knew what he was doing if he was using it. Didn't he know that if he used it, the headquarters would immediately sense it? Then they'd be out to get him with butal force.

Something told her something else: _'He's not attracting attention. He's avoiding it._' But why? Why is he here? _'If he is here, then he's going to have to get through me._' Lightning thought grimly. A fast thought came through her: If he is coming here, then the chances are he's going to bump into Snow and his Nora.

"Sazh. Snow. Where is he?" Lightning asked immediately. He and Vanille jumped, they didn't feel Lightning inside the room for quite sometime and now she was asking questions out of nowhere. "Oh, he's out back in section B-14." Sazh said quickly conjuring up his memory and instantaneously the red head vanished without so much as a sound.

Vanille grinned. Her eyes twinkling,"She's off running fast. I guess she's going to clear up the little fight that they had." The bearded man looked at the young woman curiously. Vanille shrugged and smirked,"They had a fight about this blue-haired guy. Someone's gonna be jealous." she sang. Sazh nodded and felt something rusting in his hair.

Patting gently in his afro, out came a small and tiny creature that had yellow feathers and beady small eyes. Vanille stared at it with a blank face. "_Sazh...what's that_?" The black man smiled and gently patted the tiny creature's head. "It's a Chocobo, Vanille. You haven't seen one before?" His eyes sparked up amusement.

The tiny Chocobo looked at its Master and then at Vanille with curiosity. It blinked its eyes and hopped forward to the edge of Sazh's fingertips. The pig-tail girl twitched. Then the Chocobo chirped and hopped on Vanille's arm.

"**AAAHHHHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF SAZH! GET IT OFF!! AHHHHH!!! GETITOFFNOW! GETITOFFEEEEKKKKK!!!**"

_----Section B-14---_

Suddenly Lightning jumped. _'That was Vanllie's scream_.' Lightning thought mildly surprised. She turned a few feet to her left towards the hallway and saw a sliver door with a keypad complete with numbers and letters.

Quickly the Commander jolt down the security code: **NoRa1_3 1s T8e b32T!**

"Snow really needs to change his password." Lightning sighed as the automatic doors opened. She went through and looked below the stairs leading into the base of Nora. She expected at least of of them to show up in front of her with a smile or a grin of friendliness, but that didn't happen.

She only heard shouts of battle.

----_Outside The Nora Base---_

"Damn! Gadot! Can you get a clear shot at him?!" A woman shouted at the man with bright, orange hair a few feet away from her. He grimly nodded his head and aimed his weapon at the floating figure. His eyes quickly took a visual and he pulled the trigger.

**BAM! **The bullet missed and hit the metal wall with full force. The black-haired woman screamed, shouting,"WHAT KIND OF LAME ASS SHOT WAS THAT?!" Gadot glared at her,"Do you know how hard it is to hit something that's almost not THERE?!" Lebreau kicked his behind with her heel.

"Why the HELL are you in Nora anyway?! YOU--ARE--SUPPOSE--TO--BE--AN--EXPERT! If you can't do that IDIOT then I say GET THE HELL OUT!" A young man ahead of them frowned as he saw the figure flash again in attempts to dodge his commander's Ice Element. He bit his lip as Snow summoned Ice Crystals that seemed to have no affect on the stranger.

He heard his comrades fight and sighed warily. He turned around and saw Lebreau kicking Gadot's behind. "Guys! Why are you fighting? Commander's gonna lose!" They immediately stopped and looked at the battle in front of them.

Their leader was on the ground, a color purple was seen and ice everywhere. The figure was on the ground now, bits of light surrounded him. As the Ice went forward towards his target, the figure stood there, the light still being seen. Marqui frowned, he noticed that it was unnatural for light to glimmer at them. He leaned forward to look closer. With shock and realisation he shouted,"He's surrounded by WEAPONS?!"

"WHAT?!" Gadot and Lebreau ran next to Maqui and saw weapons surrounding the figure with emenace strength that blocked out the Ice channeled to him. Maqui looked frantically at his friends,"What are we going to do? Guys!" Lebreau and Gadot stayed silent, their eyes following every movement of their Commander.

"Guys! Come on!" Maqui looked at them with pleading eyes. The Veteran soldiers knew something that the Junior didn't know: they can't help. Or at least they couldn't. This was a fight between their commander and his opponent. All they had to do was watch.

With a grunt of frustration, Marqui grabbed his weapon and ran towards the battlefield. On his knees for support he aimed his gun at the figure. He would do anything for his leader, even risking his life for him.

Then the figure walked towards Snow with a huge sword, stopping his shield of weapons to get an open attack against him. Marqu instantly saw the opening and shot at him. At the same time Snow ran towards him, his huge gun in tow.

Lebreau and Gadot watched in horror, seeing the bullet heading straight towards their childhood friend Snow Villers. Even if they screamed or shouted it would be too late. They knew the speed of the bullet and it was going to fast for Snow to dodge it let alone shield himself from it. Lebreau only did one thing: she screamed.

"SNOW! WATCH OUT!"

Hearing his friend's voice Snow turned around, distracted from the battle. In front of him, the figure ran swiftly towards him aiming his sword straight at his opponent, teleporting to get a closer to him. In the few seconds he had to shield himself from the one coming attack from Noctis and the bullet he moved quickly to his left. Marqui suddenly thought he saw a smile coming from his commanding officer.

**BANG! **

**PING!**

In a blink of an eye, the trio heard another gun shot and then a _ping_! of a ricocheting bullet. They heard Snow laugh and exclaim,"Lightning, what took you so long?" Marqui looked above him and saw a flash of red heading towards the blue-haired man.

Her gun sword was out in front of her, the blade heading towards Noctis with fast fury. He glanced up at the woman: her fierce blue eyes flashed at him and she wore a frown that made her body go rigid and tense. He quickly, without any effort brought up his sword and blocked the gun blade's destroying impact.

The surrounding area was in a huge crater, making the force of impact look as though an asteroid hit the Nora Headquarters from the backyard. Marqui, Lebreau, and Gadot felt themselves fall to the ground. Snow smiled, unaffected by the enormous force under him.

Noctis and Lightning were in a death-lock, both were putting their full force in their weapon. Noctis grimaced as he pushed more harder to stop her from breaking his defense. Willpower and sheer strength won out the death-lock. Lightning moved her legs, adding more force onto her gun blade.

Noctis pushed her towards the metal wall of the Nora Headquarters, making her lose her balance. In mid-air, she regained it back and used her feet and legs to cushion the blow. With a flick of her fingers a purple,string-like matter surrounded her body. Her feet touching the wall, the purple matter turned into shield of some sort that made her stick to the wall.

Lightning's hands were beside her feet, helping her gain the momentum she needed agasint Noctis. She looked at him with a blank face and then jumped towards him, flipping in mid-air. Her weapon changed to her gun and she shot at him mercilessly.

Noctis blocked them with ease. At once, he felt heat and burning erupting from his sword wielding hand. He glanced at it and saw with surprise that Lightning shot him at his hand. He was forced to drop his sword and fatally he dropped his guard for a millisecond. With a sly look, Lightning went closer to Noctis and aimed her gun barrel straight in front of his face.

She landed on her feet, her gravity bending powers were gone at the flick of her fingers. The gun still aimed at his face, Noctis coldly looked at her. Lightning triumphantly held a face of emotionless. At the sidelines, Maqui stood up open-mouthed. Lebreau smiled as she tried to suppress a laugh. Gadot grinned and stole a glance towards Snow.

His face was strange, it was a mixture of dislike and mild curiosity. It was a lonely and empty feeling Gadot felt from his childhood friend. He looked back towards the fight and saw that Lightning grabbed the stranger by the collar, just like she did towards Snow if he annoyed her.

He saw at the corner of his eye that Snow walked away to the Nora Headquarters, his hands in his pocket. Lebreau yelled,"Hah! Lightning did it! I knew it!" She smiled at Lightning, who began dragging the man by his collar. She blinked as she saw his face: bored and annoyed. Warmth spread to her neck and cheeks.

"Hey, Lebreau!" She turned around, adjusting her feelings quickly and replaced it with a smile. The bright yellow haired man came bouncing forwards, his eager face showing his enthusiasm towards the fight. The woman raised her eyebrows,"Yes, Marqui?"

His face split into a grin,"Did you see that? That was awesome! Lightning came in and she floated in mid-air! That was so awesome! Dude!" His voice became more and more excited by the minute as he described Lightning's every movement. She absently nodded and watched Lightning yank the man's collar so hard that she heard his collar rip.

The man still had a bored expression on his face that made her smile. She looked around and saw that Gadot went back inside Nora. She nodded to Marqui and told him to file a report for the commanding officers. He nodded and quickly went inside, grinning from the action-packed fight.

Lebreau sighed and looked around. The crater almost reached Nora Base within an inch. She groaned at the mess and the wasted bullet cartridges they had wasted.

"Great. Now who's going to clean this up?" Another sigh came as she headed back towards Nora, her weapon in her hand.

It still had all its bullets.

* * *

**I hoped you liked that guys! thanks for reviewing and all. I put in the Nora group in here! They'll be in the chapters for a while. Poor Vanille, she's afraid of Chochobos. I really don't know if she _is _afraid, but I wanted to add a bit of comic relief before the serious fight. The "ekkk" part was when the Chocobo landed on her legs than the ground...or on Sazh. XD**

**So much love in here! So little time to enjoy it. *sighs* Thanks for reading my fellow fanfics, hope to hear from you soon!**

**Reviewers:**

**Newbie****: Hoped you like this one! Thanks for reviewing**

**UchihaEna/SkyBlossomz: You aren't a stalker, just a fan and a truly good friend. Thanks for the mega reviews. **

**Dawn Fire Angel: I'll try to make more stories that aren't one-shots ^^ Thanks for reviewing and if you have any ideas about them then tell me! **

------

**Your smilin' author**

**Yuki  
**


	10. Interrgation and players

**---Final Fantasy 13 and Versus---**

**Here's the next chapter in Star Crossed Lovers Thank you for everyone who reviewed and their names will be posted at the end of the chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH MY 100th reviewer!! I can't thank everyone here, and the people who are at my forums right now. You guys are all the best keeping this author afloat! I shall give you a famous Latin Phrase:**

**_Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur_**

**_Even a God finds it hard to love and be wise at the same time_**

**_

* * *

_**He felt two pairs of eyes glare at him. Noctis was sent to a private room to be interrogated by Lightning and Snow. After the events of the Behemoth and the recent fight with Snow, the prince realised how tired he was. His head nodded back and forth, as if he was going to sleep right then and there.

Blue eyes dropped slowly and flickered open only to see Lightning in front of him, her arms crossed. Snow leaned against the only exit out of the room. He looked annoyed at the unresponsive man who sat in the metal chair without a fight.

Ignoring these eyes boaring though him, he leaned against his chair for comfort and closed his eyes. Snow muttered under his breath,"So we're just going to let Mr. Prince take a nap?" The woman shook her head, her eyes still on Noctis. The blond sighed, wary of waiting.

The door jerked open behind Snow, sending the surprised leader feeling the wall slam against his face. A woman appeared with shiny, black hair as she looked around the room. "Lightning? Where's Snow? We need him at the Base." Lightning pointed at the door and Lebreau glanced at it. She saw blond hair behind the door and quickly let go of the door handle.

Without the force of Lebreau's holding the door, Snow stumbled out looking dazed and confused. Lebreau smiled sheepishly as her leader glared at her. "Lebreau, you really need to work on your strength. Ouch." He said, rubbing his red forehead. She shrugged,"I do, but Marqui and Gadot are sissies. We need you at the Base. Someone needs to clean the backyard." She eyed Snow who grinned at his friend.

"Hey, that fight was to protect you guys. I was only doing my duty. What? I can't do that anymore? L-Lebreau! Hey!" The female rushed out of the room, stomping towards the Base with Snow following her with an exasperated heart.

The only ones in the room were Lightning and Noctis. There was an awkward silence between them. None knowing what to say to the other. Then....

Noctis opened one eye and looked up from his 'sleep'. Lightning took notice of this and coolly looked at the Prince. "You're awake? Took you long enough." Dark hair still messy as ever, Noctis sat up and crossed his arms. He looked at his interrogator with red eyes. She suddenly felt the aura emitting from him. It was inhuman.

Noctis smirked at her and asked in a nonchalant voice,"Where is it?" The solider tensed, this wasn't the Prince she knew from the Castle. This was someone else. As if Gravity turned against her, she felt the full force of his blunt power against her body. Her eyes widened in shock as Noctis stood up, his arms at his sides, walking towards Lightning slowly.

Lightning began to lose her breath,'_What the hell is happening to me? Who the hell is he?!_' Her body couldn't take it anymore. Her knees crashed onto the ground, her hands were forced against the floor, failing to pick her body up. His power was too strong for her. Lightning cursed under her breath.

Above her, Noctis still smirked. His eyes glowing dark red at the sight of his enemy at her knees. That's the way it should be. Enemies at his knees, begging for mercy. Before he killed them. Lightning lifted up her head, a mere inch from the floor. A pained look hid behind her face, her eyes.

_'Damn him. Damn him to hell! T-this bastard should die. Dammit!'_ Anger bubbled inside her, eager to be released. The woman couldn't do anything. Nothing at all. Looking almost helplessly at the man in front of her. Noctis reached down, grabbing her collar. Lightning gritted her teeth, damn was he strong. Feeling herself being lifted, the gravity pushed against her body like someone going under a huge waterfall with a thousand gallons of water cascading all over her body.

The tightness around her neck became more painful as he lifted her even higher. Her arms became like noodles at her sides, unable to be used. Surprisingly, she couldn't move: not her hands,not her arms, not her legs, and her whole body was in pain.

Lightning was beginning to lose breath, Noctis smiled,"Are you going to tell me where the Crystal is, or am I going to force it out of you?" His voice was cold and harsh. It wasn't the bored, emotionless tone she was use to. She gasped, he tightened his hand around her neck with his other hand, letting go of the collar. A wave of blackness entered her mind.

"Bull--Shit." She managed to say, despite her lack of air in her lungs. Noctis stopped smiling and put on a blank face. "Alright, then." Noctis said simply. He pushed her forward, slamming her against the wall. Lightning, against her will, gasped in pain. Her eyes watered from the bright light, a single bulb that hung from the ceiling.

'_Is this how it's going to end? Me, being choked to death from Mr. Narcoleptic?'_ The thought was swirling inside her mind, making her even more dizzy and nauseous. Pain in her neck, back, and gasping for air took over. The blackness erupted in her eyes and for a split moment she thought that his hair was black. It couldn't have changed.

Then the pain stopped. Lightning fell to the floor, and felt a sharp pain on her side. Coughing, gasping for fresh air, she immediately put her hand over her neck. Blinking away the tears that formed from the light, or the pain, she looked at her attacker.

Noctis looked normal. He blinked at the wall, as if he didn't know why he stood up and was now seeing the white wall for the first time. His hair turned back to its normal color and his eyes weren't blood red anymore, it was dark blue. He looked at the ground and found Lightning glaring at him with a killer intent. Her hand was still on her neck, while the other was holding her injured side.

Surprised, he offered her his hand, but she kicked his stomach instead. Noctis stood his ground, gritting his teeth at the power of her kick. "What the hell was that for?!" He exclaimed, and then got into a coughing fit. Lightning got up from the ground, she staggered a bit before regaining her balance. She rubbed her neck gingerly and lifted her hand from her side.

It was bleeding. Light blue eyes glared at dark blue with rage,"You bastard. You filthy son-of-a-bitch. I knew you couldn't be trusted! I knew it! I should send you back where you came from. Hell!" Noctis's coughing subsided and he looked at her incredulous. "What? What the hell did I do?"

Lightning looked at Noctis with mad eyes and scoffed with anger. "What did you do?!_ What did you do? I'll tell you what you did, Mr. **Noctis**. You--._" Her tirade was cut short, the door slammed open to reveal Snow, lazily coming in. He opened one eye and complained "God, Lebreau's a slave--." Then he processed the picture in front of him:

Lightning at the wall, holding her neck and a bleeding side and the Prisoner looking at her with pained eyes. Snow noctied a dagger in his hand. In one stride he rushed to Lightning and quickly inspected her injuries,"What the hell happened in here, Lightning? Damn, it's deep. There, careful, careful...." He tried helping Lightning by taking one of her arms and slinging it over his shoulder, but she pushed him away.

"He's what happened, Snow." She said acidly. Still clutching her side, she hobbled towards the exit. She stopped short. "Snow." Snow stopped glaring at Noctis and gave Lightning his full attention. "Send Noctis down to the cells. Make sure they guard his cell well. Got it?" Snow nodded and stepped toward the Prince.

Noctis was in a strange supor, trying to think about what happened. He felt the dagger in his hand, wet with Lightning's blood. He heard Lightning's and Snow's voices, but they were all lost in his thoughts. The scene of Lightning leaving didn't cross his mind, and Snow advancing towards him really didn't give him much of an impact.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain behind his neck. He looked behind him and saw the blond man frowning. "Night, night Prince." Snow said mockingly. Blinking, Noctis thought,'_Night, night. What--._' Blackness invaded his mind and took over. Noctis felt his eyes close and the dagger out of his hands.

The floor didn't hurt him at all, but Snow binding his arms behind his back did. Noctis faintly felt the magic in the binds. '_So, they're using Magic to bind me?' _Noctis felt the corners of his mouth twitch. '_Fine, so be it_.' That was the last thought before he blacked out.

After Snow was done binding his arms, he looked at the prisoner and wondered how did Lightning got stabbed by him. It wasn't like Lightning not fighting back. If a Prisoner threw the first punch, she would give it back to him ten-fold. Sometimes he would come in and see massive dents on the table, walls, and floors.

She wasn't the kind of person to get stabbed and bruised while the Prisoner came out practically Scot-free. No, something happened in here and he wanted to know why and how. Snow looked at the Prince one final time before calling the guards.

Rage filled up inside his body, just seeing the man made him want to kill him over and over again. He stabbed Lightning. His friend and 2nd in command! He reached out a shaky hand to the dark, blue hair and stopped. '_No, I can't. Not yet. This bastard will pay one way or another._' he thought grimly.

"If you hurt Lightning one more time, I won't hesitate to kill you, Noctis." He said coldly, hiding his inner rage towards the unconscious Noctis. And with that, he stepped out and called the guards.

------------

The Crystal glowed a gentle glow. It felt its guardians here and was overjoyed with happiness. It was finally going free.

Swirls of words came bursting out inside the Crystal.

**Noctis. Friends. Help. Danger....Pulse. Cocoon. Tenebreau......Stella Nox.....Fleuret. Goddess Etro. fal'Cie.....help them. Lightning. I'cie. Danger. D--.**

Then the words stopped. They floated inside the Crystal until they disappeared one by one. Against the wet, corroded wall, a man in a grand suit smiled.

"So, you have spoken." He said in a crisp voice, it lacked emotion underneath the surface. He chuckled and got up from his chair, walking towards the Crystal. He put his hands behind his back as he inspected it with a smile. It was strong, the power ebbing from it felt wonderful. Being in front of this Crystal made him want to lose control.

"You just wait for them, then. I do hope you chose the right people for this." His cool voice carried through out the cold, dark cave that was the Headquarters. The Crystal glowed bright. It knew it chose well. It didn't want a human to mock its choice. A crack formed under the man's feet.

He smiled. "All right. I won't question them. I do hope you are going to keep His Majesty safe, I assume?" The Crystal was done shining. At the base, it showed a short film-like image of the prince in his cell still unconscious. Then it changed to a woman with strawberry hair getting wrapped in bandages in a infirmary. Beside her, a pig-tailed young girl and a man with an Afro looked at the woman with immense worry. The door behind them burst open and a man with blond hair rushed forward to the woman and began asking the woman many questions.

In reply, the woman said comforting words to her group, but that didn't stop the man with blond hair from hugging her. The woman's light blue eyes widened at the sudden contact while in the background, the two friends smiled and one of them, the young woman, giggled and shouted out some words.

Then the two broke apart, the man blushed while the woman looked away, hiding her embarrassment. Then the image faded.

The man in the suit sighed deeply."I can tell you chose wisely." he said, trying to hide the sarcasm from his voice. From behind the Crystal, a child came out. The young girl wore a frown.

"Yes, it did. Don't question the Crystal's judgement, Nero. Better yet, keep things that are unsightly to yourself." She snapped. The man frowned, he was being pestered by a child. He held his cool and smiled carefully and nodded to her. "Yes, I'm sorry Madame. I'll keep these things to myself from now on." he said, with every ounce of politeness he could muster from his mouth.

The child ignored him and stared at the Crystal in front of her. Her blue eyes looked at it with eyes that saw things from a child's point of view. "Do you think that the Guardians will survive? Like last time?" she asked. The man held back a remark.

"Wonders do happen, Madame." Nero said carefully, pausing for effect and then added,"His majesty is strong. The woman, I hear, is very strong also. She's an I'cie." The girl's mouth formed a smiled,"No way! Really? Then she has to survive! I wanna meet her!" The man sighed mentally.

The girl has such a short attention span. He thanked Her Lady for not teaching Noctis until he was 13 years. The girl turned around and a small smile cressed her lips. "You know what they say Nero: Friends make the journey more satisfying." He nodded and excused himself. The young girl nodded and waved him away.

When the Crystal and the girl was out of sight, Nero turned his lips into a cold frown. '_Young girls make the journey more irritating as you pass by. Haven't you heard of that, Madame?'_ He heard the young girl giggle at the Crystal as she said,"What? Really? No! Haha!" Nero pursed his lips," My Lady, you will soon regret talking back to me. Even if you're one of them."

Behind him, the girl smiled as she saw images in the Crystal: a black car appearing into the wilderness and out came three men: a blond man with a shot-gun, a man with glasses, and a man with a scar on his face. They looked at each other in confusion and began calling out into the wilderness.

Hearing no reply, they closed the car doors and walked into the forest. The girl smiled,"I hope they are prepared for what's going to happen next." With her hands cheerfully behind her back, the girl sat down on the ground and watched the show.

* * *

**Since there were so many reviews, I'm just going to name the reviewers. I'm sorry if you thought I was going to reply to your review. I will reply to them by Mail and for the Non-authors, I will answer your questions if you have any, alright?**

**Reviewers****: Uchiha Ena, Sakura-angel113, dustymoon, Sunflower Weilder, Whitecloud, KisaraCrystal, Dawn Fire Angel, Qwerty 91, Priscy-Lockheart, Narutofan1091, Eletric Kitty, Lemonizer, Greek Girl, Anon, Strifegirl27, Randomguy, newbie, and Zenbon Sakura. Thank you _Randomguy_ for being my 100th reviewer! I still can't believe I have over 100 reviews! It's amazing! I love you all! **

**Warning: The man in the suit is NOT an OC, he's in the latest Versus trailer: the man at the head of the table. Yep, added him for the first time in my life. His name is Nero, meaning black or dark-haired. The young girl is an OC. Check out my Profile for more info on her. The Crystals play a huge roll in these later chapters and the effects on the People of Versus and 13 make it all the more real.I make the Crystals have more of a role in this story. It's good to probe for the mysterious legends of the Crystals, fal'Cie, and I'Cie.  
**

**Review freely if you want, fellow fanfics and readers! I hope to hear from you!**

**----------------  
**

**Your amazed and astounded author,**

**~Yuki~  
**


End file.
